David Rogers
David Rogers is the second Red Myth Ranger in the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers and the Blue Zeo Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation. Biography David first met the Ranger teens after saving a baby along with his friends Joey Briggs and Alexis Campbell. The three of them lived in Los Angeles (A city in California) and were visiting Carson to represent Los Angeles in the Team Ninja Competition. Because of his skill as a martial artist, David became an immediate target of Lord Geric, and along with Joey and Alexis, ended up kidnapped and thrown in the Dimension of Despair, along with their favorite Arcadia teacher, Mr. Norton. David loves drama & even performs in various plays & musicals at St. Hugo High. Luckily, the Myth Rangers came to rescue them just in time, but not before David, Joey and Alexis discovered the Rangers' identities when William Robinson and Lizzie Di Stefano had to take off Baron Price’s helmet after Baron fought with the Serpent of Darkness, and when Baron’s identity was revealed, Lizzie and William took off their own helmets, seeing no further harm in doing so. David, Joey and Alexis were later taken to the Command Center to meet Theodore and were sworn to secrecy. David (along with Joey and Alexis) eventually moved to Carson permanently. David was chosen to replace Reese Ramirez as the Red Myth Ranger after Reese, and his fellow rangers, Kelly Adams, and Seamus Bueller were selected to attend the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland. David was entrusted with the powers of the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin and the Red Dragon Thunderzord. In addition, he became second-in-command of the team. Unlike Reese, David doesn't feel much like a leader, probably due to low self-esteem, & often looks up to Baron for advice. Luckily, his self-esteem raises a little bit, like when his fellow rangers tell him that he's the greatest leader as Reese was. Red Myth Ranger Like his precessor, Reese, David, as the Red Myth Ranger, possesses the power of the Red Dragon, coming from his Red Myth Gem. Arsenal *Myth Morpher **Red Myth Gem *Myth Blaster **Myth Blade **Myth Dagger *Myth Javelin **Naginata **Dragon Sabers *Dragon Wheel *Red Stallion Cycle Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord **Red Dragon Warrior Mode Red Titan Ranger Like Reese, David is also able to become the Red Titan Ranger, & he is able to control fire. Arsenal *Titan Brace *Titan Saber Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger The Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger is the Battlizer form the Red Myth Ranger assumes when he uses the Sword of Quetzalcoatl. Arsenal *Sword of Quetzalcoatl Ranger Forms - - Metallic Armor= }} - }} See also *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Sasuke, Super Sentai counterpart in Kakuranger. *Yuji Anita, Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Akira Shinmei - The first Sentai Blue to be second in command. *Shouhei Yokkaichi - Second in command of the Ohrangers. *Reese Ramirez - The ranger that he replaced him as The Red Myth Ranger. *Dave - His great-great-great grandfather and Red Wild West Ranger. *Justin Stewart - The ranger who replaced him as Blue Turbo Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Red Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Males Category:Second-in-Command Category:Replacement Rangers Category:Co-Captains Category:Rangers with multiple forms